Radioactive
by mono5709
Summary: What happens when Austin find Ally with another guy? Well, that means... SONG WRITING TIME! Song used: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons


**A/N: Hey! Okay I just heard one of the BEST songs in my life! It's called Radioactive by Imagine Dragons (It's also in The Host, I really wanna see it! :D) so, I just pictured Austin writing this song because... well, I'm not spoiling it! Oh, it's all Austin's P.O.V. this time :D Oh, and slight AU.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

I slammed the door of the practice room shut.

I sighed heavily as I went over to the piano bench.

I slammed my head against the keys, which made an awful music noise.

I rubbed my forehead because the smashing of the keys hurt.

You may be wondering, '_why did you slam the door shut?' _or '_why did you slam your head against the keys?'_

Well, the answer is Ally.

I saw her, with Elliot, kissing.

Of course this has to happen to me! My best friend, my songwriter, my crush, with my worst enemy.

My heart broke when I saw the two. It was just, there aren't any words to express my anger, and, and sadness.

I played a tune on the piano. I gotta admit, it wasn't that bad.

Maybe, I could find a song out of it.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
__Enough to make my systems blow_

Hey, maybe that could be part of the chorus.

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote it down.

"Hmm, what else?" I asked myself.

_Welcome to the new age, to the new ag_e  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

Well, it doesn't really make sense, but maybe it could be futuristic.

I wrote it down.

I tapped my pencil against my head.

_Whoa, whoa, radioactive, radioactive.  
__Whoa, whoa, radioactive, radioactive._

Hmm, not bad! I'm actually okay at this!

So, I decided to make the the chorus, and the title "_Radioactive"_

I smiled and played the entire chorus.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, whoa, radioactive, radioactive.  
Whoa, whoa, radioactive, radioactive._

Wow.

I actually wrote a chorus for a song.

Without Ally.

Oh great, now I just reminded myself why I wrote it in the first place.

I sighed heavily.

_Austin, forget about her right now. You're trying to write a song, here!_

A voice inside my head said.

I shook off all my thoughts about Ally and kept trying to figure out lyrics.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_

Not bad, I think it'll work. But _what else?_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

Nice! That's my first verse finished.

Now, what do I do for the second verse?

_I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa_

I like it, maybe I'll just repeat the "I'm breaking in" part.

SECOND VERSE DONE! Wow, I am on FIRE! I grinned to myself.

Now, I should start a bridge.

Maybe in the chorus, I can add a few more 'whoas' to the 'radioactive' part.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

PERFECT! I love it!

That can be the beginning of the bridge.

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

I like it! So, the chorus one more time...

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

Oh. My. Freaking. God.

I just wrote a song.

I grinned widely.

"I JUST WROTE A SONG!" I shouted to the world.

I decided to sing the entire song, just to see how it sounded.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_  
_It's a revolution, I suppose_  
_We're painted red to fit right in_  
_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_  
_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

I heard clapping behind me.

"Wow, Austin, that was amazing!" The voice said.

I turned around.

"A-Ally? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Um, my dad owns the store..." She said.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I thought you would have been with," I gave a disgusted face. "Elliot." I said.

"Well, we came to the store, and then I heard a voice from the practice room. Then I heard you singing a beautiful song, and I just had to see. Did you write that?" She asked.

I blushed. "Umm, yeah..." I said, turning away.

"Wow! And you say you couldn't write a song! Where'd you get the inspiration?" She asked.

"Um, it, it just came to me," I lied. She raised an eyebrow.

"I can see you lying through your teeth, now tell me the truth!" She said and crossed her arms.

I sighed.

"Well, I never really liked Elliot, but you didn't know that because I always tried to hide it because I knew you had a crush on him. I always hated it, because, because I really like you, Ally. In a more than friends way," I started blushing. I saw her cheeks tint a light shade of pink. "Well, I was going to ask you if we could start working on a new song, and I saw you and Elliot _kissing._ My heart crushed, and I ran all the way to the practice room, and well, the lyrics sorta poured outta me..." I said. I took a breath. Wow, that was a good speech, if I say so myself.

"Austin.." She ran over to me and hugged me.

"You should've told me that you didn't like him! I would've been fine with it!" She said.

"Well, I just wanted you to be happy," I said as we pulled apart.

"I'm happy as long as you are," She said.

"Well, then, this would make me happy," I said as I cupped her face and kissed her.

It was more amazing than I imagined it.

She slowly kissed back, and I loved every minute of it.

She pulled back, and stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

"I need to talk to Elliot, I need to tell him I found a new guy," She smiled and left the practice room.

I sighed dreamily.

I guess this wasn't a bad day after all.

**Haha I know this wasn't my best work :P I wrote this in like 20 min, along with my other now two-shot, _The Last Day of Freshman Year. _Ehh, whatever. Oh, btw, if you've seen The Host, can you tell me how it was? :) R&R!**


End file.
